Hello Beautiful
by mayapapaya500
Summary: Casey's in California for University and Derek's back in Canada. See what's going on... One-shot... please read and review!


Hello Beautiful

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my last story, New Year's Kiss. And if you haven't read it yet, go on over there and read it.  Well, this is just a quick one-shot, and I hope you like it. I am a beginner so I don't know how "in-character" Derek and Casey will be. But, I hope you enjoy it! mayapapaya500 P.S. The song is not part of the email, it just goes with it. LOL! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Life with Derek, Jonas Brothers, and their song "Hello Beautiful". I especially own the Jonas Brothers. (If you didn't know, I am a very sarcastic person.)

xXx D&C xXx

_Hello Beautiful_

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful_

_In California_

To: "Casey McDonald"

Case! How is everything going in California? I hope you settled well. Me? I'm doing well too. Dad and Nora helped me unpack everything in my new dorm in Toronto. Finally out of the house, away from the 'rents and rules, although I do miss Marti a bit.

_I've been missing you_

_It's true._

I've also been missing you, but if anyone asks, I will deny it, which reminds me, delete this email as soon as you're done reading it! Well, anyways… I was thinking. Maybe over the winter break (which is only 3 months away) I could come over to Cali. I think you coming back here would be a bit risky. Dad and Nora might ask us both to come back home and we won't get any alone time together.

_But tonight,_

_I'm gonna fly._

_Yeah tonight, _

_I'm gonna fly._

But really, it's up to you, as long as I can see your beautiful eyes. I remember the first time I saw them close up. I literally couldn't breathe. Do you remember? Marti had probably left some toys on the steps, and I was waiting at the bottom of the steps by the door so we could get to school. But when you came walking down, you tripped on a toy and came flying to me. (Typical Klutzilla.) I was able to catch you with my amazing hockey reflexes and that was the first time I saw your deep pool of blue eyes.

'_Cuz I could go_

_Across the world_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes. _

Well, enough of that poetic mush. Is anything exciting going on? Did any guys ask you out? Did you say yes? You know you can't hide anything from me! LOL But really, you can tell me everything.

-Derek

xXx D&C xXx

_Hello Beautiful_

_It's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung_

_And you've been on that line_

To: "Derek Venturi"

Derek! Nice to hear from you, especially since you don't call me anymore! That's really great you are finally away from our parents, but I, on the other hand, miss them a lot. I don't even know why I had to move so far away just for University! Maybe I should move back! Yeah that's what I'll do… Nah, then I probably won't be able to become a writer. SIGH I'll just suck it up.

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

I've been missing you a lot too, Derek, and there is no way I am deleting that wonderful email you sent me. I'll print it out and keep it as proof that Derek Venturi indeed has a heart.  I think you coming over for winter vacation is not such a good idea. Who knows what will happen to you if you're in the same apartment as me for more than a day, you hormone crazed boy! Same ol' Derek. Haha. Nope, I think it's a much better idea for us to visit our family for Christmas. Maybe it'll give us a chance to tell them what's been going on between us. I have a feeling Mom already knows, anyway.

_But tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

Aww… I had no idea that my little Derek was such a poet… and yes. I remember when that incident happened. I saw your eyes close-up for the first time too. It was like the color of chocolate. It looked… delicious. I almost thanked Marti for leaving her toys on the stairs that day, but I thought that would be a little weird. LOL

'_Cuz I could go_

_Across the world_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see…_

I hope you'll be happy to know no boy has asked me out, and I'm not planning to say 'yes' to anyone who does. But I did get some good news. Since I took all those extra classes during the summer after senior year, I have enough credits to graduate a year earlier. (A/N: I don't know if that's possible, but lets just go along with it, kay?) So I get to come back to Canada a year earlier than planned. Maybe when I come back we can rent and apartment and live together. It would make this relationship feel a lot more permanent. Well, I gotta go call the rest of the family and tell them the good news! Can't wait to see your chocolate brown eyes again!Love,

♥ Casey ♥

…_those eyes_

Author's Note: Yay! It's done! My wonderful 8 year old sister gave me this idea so some credit will go to her, LOL. I know it wasn't that good because I wrote it in an hour, but I hope you liked it! Please review, and yes… I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. Peace out!


End file.
